Where The Soul Never Dies
by Code Green
Summary: Three years have passed. After a great fire claims her family's farm, Mattie finds herself on the hunt again, this time to find the man who violated her mother's sister and bring him to justice. Along the way, old relationships are rekindled, and Mattie is swept up into a blazing romance and the greatest adventure she has ever had.
1. I'm On My Way To That Fair Land

Chapter One: I'm On My Way to that Fair Land

She could still smell smoke. True, it had been five days since the fire, but the scent seemed permanently lodged in Mattie's nose. She had never been opposed to fire, rather, she had once liked it. It had warmed her hands on cold days when she had traveled with Rooster Cogburn. It had cooked her food when she shared a meal with LaBoeuf. Up until five days ago, it had been an ally, a dear friend, but it had fast turned into a terrifying enemy. It had only taken one spark, one tiny lick, to catch hold of the chimney and burn down the entire house. Tiny spit drops of red and orange had leaped across the dirt surrounding the house to grab hold of one solitary strand of hay. The fields had gone up into flames in a matter of seconds, the barn had followed suit, and it was by mere good providence that the family and workers on the farm had escaped, rescuing several of the animals as well.

Mr. Ross had often mentioned to his eldest daughter how the tongue was "a fire" and "a world of iniquity." Of course, he had been trying to teach Mattie to watch her tongue, yet even now, she didn't fully heed the verses of Scripture. Her temper was still as fiery as ever, but she hoped it couldn't cause as much destruction as the recent fire had.

It saddened her, and her heart ached that there was no longer a farm. It had been doing so well, too. Three years has passed since she had shot down Tom Chaney, and in those three years, she had exerted most of her energy to building up Papa's farm. The rest of her energy had been spent on helping Mama with the children and in teaching Mama how to read. Mrs. Ross was doing fairly well with her reading, now being able to read simple words like "cat," much to Mattie's pride. No amount of reading would comfort the woman, however, and Mattie glanced to her mother with concern as the wagon they were sitting on jostled and bumped over uneven dirt ground.

Mama was dabbing her wet eyes with a handkerchief, doing her best to keep her crying and misery to herself as Yarnell patted her kindly on the back. It had been difficult enough losing her husband, but losing his farm had been a truly powerful blow. She hadn't complained, but she hadn't been able to stop crying either, not even when a letter had arrived at the home where she and her children were staying while trying to determine what course of action to take after the great blaze. Mattie had read the letter to her, and the beautiful, elegant writing had been accompanied by a small sum of money, enough to bring Mama and her children to Bordertown, Texas.

Mattie didn't think much of Texas, but she knew that Mama was excited, despite her crying, to see the sisters who had so generously invited the family to come live with them. Mama loved to talk about her sisters, and Mattie felt as though she knew them, although she had never met them. There were three sisters, and all lived in Bordertown, Texas. Rosemary was the oldest of the girls, and she owned a boarding house in the bustling town. Mama was the second born, and after her came Eileen and Caroline. Mama didn't speak much about Eileen, but she admired Rosemary with the adoration that only a younger sister can give, and she adored Caroline with a great passion. She had often exclaimed that she wished Mattie could meet Caroline, for the two young women were not far apart in age, and now her wish was to come true.

"This here be Bordertown, Ma'am."

Yarnell's voice sounded pleased, and Mattie looked before the wagon team. She had thought Fort Smith was a large town, but Bordertown seemed much larger. The great dirt path before her was teeming with horses and wagons, adults and children, and there were countless shops and homes stretching out as far as Mattie could see. She didn't take much stock in busy towns, preferring the country air and fields, and she kept quiet as Mama's team of bay horses pulled them through the town, Yarnell keeping the excited animals to a walk to prevent them from hitting anyone.

"It is good to be back," Mama sighed, weary from the exertion of grieving and from traveling. "Frank, sit up straight now. Victoria, straighten your collar. Mattie..."  
She trailed off at the stern expression on Mattie's face and then looked forward again.

"Are the aunts expecting us, Mama?" Mattie questioned, unable to prevent herself from looking about curiously.

"I hope so," Mama said nervously, rubbing her hands together. "I did not take the time to reply to their letter. I was eager to return here. How I have missed this place."

The horses came to a stop in front of a large building, possibly one of the largest in a long row of storefronts, and Mama laughed joyously as Yarnell helped her off the cart and then tied the horses to a hitching post. The great building had a long, wide front porch with many rocking chairs, and most of the chairs were occupied by guests to the boarding house. Flowers lined the steps up to the porch, and above the immense front doors, in large, bright lettering, was written the word "Rosemary's."

People greeted Mattie and her family as they made their way into the boarding house, and Mattie nodded politely back at them before turning her attention to the interior of the boarding house. The entrance room was the largest room Mattie had ever been in. The ceiling rose five stories up, and the perimeter must have been larger than a barn. Towards the front of the room, there were large couches and comfortable chairs, and there were two big fireplaces, one on either side of the entrance doors. The back half of the room was crowded with tables and chairs for eating. The great space was decorated with beautiful flowers and lovely paintings on the walls, and the whole room was painted white with tiny blue flowers splashed across, making the enormity warm and welcoming. There was a large piano in one corner of the room, and a gentleman, dressed in a dark blue suit, was playing something light and airy.

"It is beautiful," Mattie spoke breathlessly.

"It is," Mama nodded. "It has changed so much since Rosemary first bought it."

A door opened at the far end of the room, and a large woman bustled out, arms laden with dishes. She had rich, dark hair, nearly black, that was pulled back into a loose bun, and she had a lovely countenance. Her cheeks were bright pink, and her dark brown eyes sparkled with mirth and joy. She didn't seem to mind her heavy burden, but immediately carried her plates to one of the many long dinner tables and began to lay them out in their appropriate places. She glanced, a loose brown curly falling into her eyes, and then let out a loud gasp.

"Agnes! My dear, beautiful sister! Is that you? And your lovely children?"

"Rosemary!" Mama exclaimed happily, hurrying to her sister and giving her a large hug. "How good it is to see you!"

"We weren't certain you were coming!" Rosemary exclaimed. "But I am so glad that you have! Hello!" She waved to the children. "You must be Mattie, and Frank, and Victoria! I am so glad to finally meet you! You must be exhausted from your trip. Caroline!" she called towards the door she had come from. "Caroline, our dear sister is here! Come out, won't you, and bring some lemonade and cookies with you!"

"Rosemary, I can't even begin to thank you," Mama began, but Rosemary waved her hand.

"Hush now, sister. I wouldn't even think of you being alone when your farm is gone. We would have had you come when Frank died, but I remembered that you could not read. Eileen tried writing to you again when we heard your farm was gone, and here you are!"

The kitchen door opened again, and a young woman walked out, carrying a tray of white cookies and a pitcher of lemonade. Unlike her older sisters, she had light hair, nearly blonde, and wide blue eyes. She was thin, but her cheeks were also pink, and she smiled shyly at her nieces and nephew as they sat down at a table and she placed the food and drink before them.

The next few minutes passed in silence for the young folk, but Mama and Rosemary spoke constantly, gossiping about the people they knew or remembered and reminiscing old times. Yarnell brought the family's few belongings up to the fifth floor, where the sisters had their living quarters, and then he said his farewells to the Ross family.

Mattie's heart ached as she first shook the man's hand and then hugged him, grateful for his friendship, loyalty, and kindness after all this time. It upset her that she could not hug him properly, for she only had one arm to hug him with, but he appreciated her gesture and nodded politely to her, a large smile on his dark face, before he said his goodbyes to the other members of the family and then left, hoping to get to the train station and be on his way home to Yell County before it was dark outside.

Rosemary soon ushered the family upstairs, showing them to their new living quarters. Mama and Victoria had a room to share, Little Frank had his own room, and Mattie was to share a room with Caroline. Already she found this troublesome, for she found Caroline to be a silly young lady who thought only of young men, dances, and dresses. Mattie certainly wasn't opposed to such vain things, but she preferred reading and math sums to boys and romance. To her chagrin, she found that she and Caroline were soon left to themselves, for Mama, Little Frank, and Victoria opted to take a nap before the evening meal.

"I am so glad that you are here," Caroline spoke excitedly. "It can be ever so lonely in this boarding house. We have guests constantly, but I never have anyone to talk to. I am sorry if I talk so much."

She blushed, and Mattie smiled slightly, shaking her head.

"I am sorry that I am not much company. I have only ever had Mama, Little Frank, and Victoria to talk with. I don't know much about how to talk of dresses and other things."

"I suppose I had best change the subject then," Caroline said quickly. "I don't need you thinking I am some silly girl. What do you think of my room?"

Mattie looked about, pleased that Caroline did not have an extravagant room, for it told her that her aunt could be practical and truly didn't know how to speak of things other than what other young ladies spoke of. She had a large four-poster bed, made of a dark wood, a simple vanity, a few pieces of comfortable furniture, and two large glass windows that opened up onto a small balcony. There were paintings of trees and forests on the walls, and Caroline smiled happily, sitting down on the bed and bouncing once.

"Do you like them?" she asked, gesturing to the paintings.

"They are lovely," Mattie nodded, sitting down on one of the room's chairs.

"I painted them."

"They are excellent."

"Would you care to see Eileen's room? She has a wonderful art gallery from paintings taken from all over the world," Caroline beamed.

"All over the world?" Mattie frowned, her eyebrows narrowed. Surely the lady was over-exaggerating.

"Yes," Caroline nodded. "Let me show you."

She got off the bed and waited for Mattie to join her at the bedroom door before she led Mattie down a hallway towards the back of the building. She then opened the last door and gestured for Mattie to step inside.

There could not have been a greater difference between bedrooms.

This bedroom was nearly overflowing with silver and deep red. The bed was made of metal and was covered in silks and satins. There was an ornate full-length mirror and pieces of furniture the likes of which Mattie had never seen before. In nearly every place and corner of the room, there were bouquets of flowers, explaining where all the flowers in the entrance room had come from. This room spoke of luxury, of beauty, and Mattie could only imagine the kinds of clothing that were in a rich, mahogany wardrobe in a corner of the room. The paintings that surrounded her were famous and certainly came from every corner of the earth, and she could scarcely take her off of them.

"How did she come by this?" Mattie gasped, unable to comprehend how someone could have so much money.

"Suitors," Caroline giggled.

"Suitors? Where does she find them?" Mattie breathed, puzzled.

"Eileen is a saloon girl. Didn't Agnes tell you? I suppose she didn't. Rosemary doesn't like to talk about Eileen much either," Caroline said softly. "I love my sister dearly, but I fear she is bound for a hellish end. She does tell me that I shouldn't follow in her footsteps, though. I suppose that is a comfort."

Mattie could think of no reply, she was so shocked, but she needn't have said anything. There was a rustling sound against the large glass doors across the room from her, and she and Caroline turned to see a shadow emerging from the other side.

"She's done it again!" Caroline exclaimed, running for the doors and flinging them open, Mattie at her side.

There was a woman climbing over the railing of the small balcony there, and Mattie couldn't make out her features until she was standing safely on the balcony, smoothing down her skirts and then rubbing sweat from off her forehead.

"Well, that was a mighty climb, I must say!"

"Eileen, Rosemary will be furious!" Caroline exclaimed as her older sister brushed past the two younger women and swept into her room.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her," Eileen chuckled, sitting on the edge of the bed. It was then that she noticed Mattie.

"Mattie!" she exclaimed, leaping back up and moving to her niece. "I would know who you are anywhere! You look just like your mother!"

She shook Mattie's hand and then sat down again.

"You'll forgive me, but that tree outside the doors is rather difficult to climb. Certainly in this heat!"

She looked as close to a China doll as anyone could. Her skin was pale and flawless, her lips were a scarlet red, her eyes were so dark that Mattie could not distinguish their color, and her hair was a deep brown with a great deal of red in it, pulled back into loose curls. She was beautiful, astonishingly so, and Mattie immediately felt intimidated, though she brushed her discomfort away and smiled politely.

"Hello, Aunt Eileen."

"Just Eileen, if you please," Eileen smiled, hurriedly pulling off some leather gloves and rushing to the mirror. "Is Rosemary already setting the tables, Caroline?"

"She is," Caroline nodded, watching as her sister straightened her hair.

"Has she asked for me yet?"

"Not yet."

"Good," Eileen breathed easily. "You'll forgive me for my odd entrance, Mattie, but I went for a ride and I knew Rosemary would be after me were I to arrive through the front doors."

"A ride? Isn't it hot out?" Caroline questioned, exchanging curious looks with Mattie.

"No matter the heat," Eileen smiled, moving towards her bedroom door. "Lone Star loves a good lope through the woods. To the dining room we go, ladies."  
Mattie followed the sisters downstairs, shaking her head as she slid her hand down the banisters. She didn't quite understand why Mama had chosen to come here after the fire, and she didn't know what sort of a relationship she was going to have with these aunts, but something told her that this was the beginning of a great adventure, and she didn't want to miss it.


	2. Where There Will Be No Parting Hand

Chapter Two: Where There Will Be No Parting Hand

The great room of the boarding house was alive with customers as Mattie followed Eileen and Caroline into the room. The only time she had ever seen a place so crowded had been at the hanging in Fort Smith. Men and women of all ages, and even children, were milling through the room, making their way to the long tables and chairs where they would be eating their evening meal. The room smelled of roasted meat and fresh bread, and Mattie heard her stomach grumble as she followed Caroline and Eileen into the kitchen behind the great room. Rosemary and Mama were already there, hurrying about with several other women to dish food into serving bowls and onto platters, and Mattie found dishes of food being handed to her. She carried these out into the dining hall and followed Eileen's instructions, putting the bowls and platters where they were needed.

After the mad rush of food being distributed and drinks being poured, a prayer was spoken, and all began to eat. Mattie was able to take several bites of food before she realized that Eileen and Caroline were missing, but before she could ask about it, the kitchen door opened and the two young ladies returned to the great room, an enormous cake carried between them.

"Everyone!" Eileen called, and Mattie was secretly amused to see everyone immediately turn to the rich voice. "In honor of our dear sister's engagement, Caroline and I have baked a cake. Rosemary..." The beautiful woman turned to her eldest sister, a warm smile on her face. "We wish you and Charles all the best." She and Caroline carried the cake to where Rosemary sat and then placed the large dessert in front of Rosemary. The room erupted into loud applause and cheering, and Rosemary beamed with delight.

Dessert plates were found, and within minutes, the entire room was enjoying the cake.

"Rosemary, you didn't tell me you were betrothed!" Mama exclaimed from Mattie's side.

"I reckon I simply haven't had the time since you arrived, Agnes!" Rosemary smiled. "Charles proposed to me just days ago. Where is he, so I can introduce him..."

"Right here, my dear Miss Rosemary," A deep voice answered, and Charles came to a stand behind Rosemary, smiling proudly down at her.

He was a plain man, with light brown hair, blue eyes, and a boyish face, and looking at him and her aunt, Mattie could see that the two were an appropriate match. Charles carried extra weight in his belly, proving that he enjoyed Rosemary's cooking just as much as she enjoyed doing the cooking, and Rosemary could not stop blushing and smiling.

"This calls for some music!" Someone shouted, and suddenly the tables and chairs were being moved to press against the walls of the room. A fiddle, a Jewish harp, and a guitar were found, and music flooded the room. Mattie rushed to escape from what was now the dance floor. Mama and Victoria were both swept into the dance. Caroline found herself being whisked away by a tall, skinny boy. Charles picked up Little Frank and whirled him around the room with Rosemary. Mattie found herself to be quite alone, leaning against the wall, but she didn't mind.

"No interest in frivolity, Mattie?" Eileen's voice asked.

Mattie turned her head to see her aunt standing a short distance away, her eyes looking over the dancers.

"It is all foolishness, really," Mattie said, standing up taller.

"You don't know how to dance, do you?"

"I don't. And even if I did, I only have one arm," Mattie frowned.

"Come now. Let me teach you," Eileen offered, holding out her hand. "It is great fun, and I feel as though you have forgotten what the word means. Come along, now. One of those boys has been looking at you, and if you don't come with me, you will have to refuse him."

That didn't suit Mattie's fashion at all. She stepped towards her aunt and offered her one hand. Eileen took that hand in hers and then led Mattie onto the dance floor, amidst the swirling of skirts, the clapping of hands, and the kicking of feet.

"Let us see now," Eileen mused, studying Mattie's stump for a moment. "Ah. Put your hand on my shoulder, Mattie, and I will put my hands on your waist. Like this now."

She helped Mattie get into the proper position, and then the two waltzed amongst the other dancers.

"I haven't had such a wonderful dance partner in years!" Eileen praised as they moved about the floor. "You are most talented, Mattie Ross. Of course, the last wonderful dancer I was with didn't hold me quite like this!"

"Oh?" Mattie asked, blinking up at the lovely woman dancing with her.

"No," Eileen shook her head and then, unexpectedly, pulled Mattie in closer so that the younger girl's cheek was against Eileen's in an intimate fashion.

Before Mattie could stop herself, she giggled. She gasped at her own silliness and pulled back to see her aunt grinning larger than a barnyard cat.

"That was more like how we danced!" Eileen laughed. "Always so serious, Mattie! Let me see if I can keep a lively conversation, else you'll remain as quiet as a tombstone. See that couple over there? They are the Carters. Mrs. Carter is expecting her tenth child, and she is hardly older than I am! Can you believe it? And that there is Matthew Hickock. He claims to be related to someone famous."

"And who is that?" Mattie asked, gesturing towards the door.

Eileen turned the two of them so she could see who Mattie was referring to.

A stranger had entered the boarding house. He was a tall man with a handsome build. His eyes were dark brown, his hair was dark brown, and he was most attractive to look on. He wore a black hat and had a star on his shirt, indicating that he was the sheriff of Bordertown.

"Sheriff Kent Larson," Eileen frowned, stopping her dance. "He has been after Rosemary for quite some time. I believe he is a liar and a thief, but there is no evidence to my suspicions. He is not welcome here. Excuse me, Mattie. The last thing I need him doing tonight is ruining Rosemary's joy."

Mattie moved to sit in one of the chairs that was pressed against the wall, and she watched as her aunt approached the sheriff. Eileen stopped mere inches in front of Sheriff Larson, and her bright countenance darkened considerably as she spoke with the man. Mattie didn't hear any of the words that passed between the two, but she suspected that they were not friendly, and the hairs on the back of her neck rose when she saw the sheriff grab for Eileen's hands, placing them roughly in their correct positions so that he could dance onto the floor with her. Eileen had no desire to dance with the man, that much was obvious, but she desired to appear unaffected, and so she danced, the darkness still in her face. The sheriff's motions were rough and crude, suggesting things with his actions that no one but Mattie would have noticed. He may have been a good sheriff, but he didn't not know how to behave well with women, and his actions alarmed Mattie. She wanted to find someone to help, but who here could she find? She didn't know anyone except women!

Her eyes landed on Charles, and Mattie got out of her seat and pushed her way through the dancers to where the man was holding Rosemary, protectively and lovingly, pleased just to dance with the pretty lady. Mattie hated that she had to interrupt the moment, but Eileen needed help.

"Excuse me, Mr. Charles," Mattie spoke, and he stopped dancing, letting go of Rosemary to look at Mattie.

"Hello. Who might you be?" he asked pleasantly, smiling.

"Charles, this is my niece, Miss Mattie Ross," Rosemary introduced, and Charles held out his hand to shake Mattie's. She shook his hand and then spoke.

"Mr. Charles, Sheriff Kent Larson is here, and he is forcing Eileen to dance with him."

The smile on Charles' face abruptly vanished, and he stood taller, looking over the heads of the other dancers. He was a very tall man, and Mattie was well aware of it as he towered above her.

"Oh Charles, not again," Rosemary sighed, putting a hand on his arm. "Eileen can care for herself. Please, let's not make a scene again."

"He is trash," Charles spoke, and Mattie nodded vigorously. Something told her that she and this man were going to be good friends.

"Leave Eileen to it," Rosemary pleaded. "She has dealt with him before."

"And it appears she is about to do it again," Charles spoke, the smile returning slowly to his face.

Mattie turned to see the sheriff and Eileen dance by, and she glanced down just in time to see Eileen "deal with" Sheriff Larson. Coyly, and almost elegantly, Eileen brought one heeled boot down on the inside of Sheriff Larson's left foot. He wore heavy boots himself, but the insides were softer than the tops, and she had aimed perfectly, making certain to pinch his flesh in a way that was uncomfortable, to say the least. Mattie didn't hear the man's response, but she could be certain that he cursed, and he made to pull away from Eileen, but the woman kept her heel dug into his foot. She reached up a hand and put it behind his neck, and Mattie could just see how her fingers were harsh against the man's skin. She moved her fingers quickly, leaving a good burn in the sensitive skin, and the sheriff sucked in a deep breath of pain before Eileen released him and then stepped back. More heated words passed between the two, and then the sheriff turned and left, limping and with a fiery red mark on the back of his neck.

Eileen stepped back and rubbed her hands together, as though attempting to clean them with an imaginary bar of soap. She then straightened her skirts, smoothed back her hair, and left the building.

"Oh dear. Off she goes again," Rosemary sighed. "Thank you for your concern, Mattie, but I do believe she will be alright."

"If the sheriff is that unkind, why is he the sheriff?" Mattie frowned.

"He has done much for Bordertown, and he doesn't treat everyone in such a foul manner," Charles frowned, giving Rosemary's hand a squeeze. "He does seem to delight in tormenting Miss Eileen and her sisters."

"He wouldn't bother her if she didn't ask for it," Rosemary laughed lightly. "She refuses to let him get near me. That is why he causes her grief."

"You have wonderful sisters. I am grateful they invited me into the family," Charles spoke, gazing at his bride-to-be admiringly.

"Thank you for your help, Mattie," Rosemary said gently. "I think the rest of the evening should go well."

Mattie nodded and then left the couple to themselves, making her way to the kitchen so that she could begin cleaning dishes. She was not one for merriment and socializing, preferring to clean and be active when there was company. There were large stacks of dishes sitting just outside, and she walked onto the back courtyard of the boarding house. There was a pump not far from the back door, and she moved dishes over to it. She pumped water into a large barrel and then began to scrub the dishes as well as she could, picking one up and then resting it atop the rim of the barrel. She held the dish down with her stump and then scrubbed with her remaining hand. She appreciated the work. It gave her a quiet place to think and be productive at the same time.

She looked about her as she cleaned, and she could see a small pasture only a short distance away. There wasn't room in it for more than once horse, and it was connected to a dainty barn, clean and welcoming. Whatever horse was housed in the barn surely must have been ridden every day to have such a small pasture! The occupant within the barn must have heard Mattie's thoughts, for as she scrubbed, she heard a rustle of hay, and she watched as a truly magnificent creature exited the barn and walked towards her, ears perked forward expectantly.

Mattie's still wasn't one for horses. It still hurt that Little Blackie had died, for he had been a good friend on a great adventure as well as a brave and noble mount, but Mattie still thought little of the helpful creatures. This noble steed that approached her, though, was something. All of the Bible verses about horses came to Mattie's mind as she continued to scrub, though her scrubbing had slowed as she gazed at the creature. She remembered the verses in Job, about how the brave horse was ready for battle and laughed at the call of war. How he was unafraid and majestic. This horse must have come straight out of the pages of Holy Scripture.

He was a stallion, bigger than Little Blackie had been. He had a dapple gray coat and a thick black mane and tail. His forelock fell into large, brown eyes, and his ears were dainty and tipped with black, swiveling in every direction as he studied Mattie with the same intensity with which she studied him. He was beautiful and he knew it, and Mattie couldn't help but wish she had an apple for him.

"Isn't he lovely?" Caroline asked, moving to stand next to Mattie, a large towel in her hands.

"Whose is he?" Mattie nodded.

"That's Lone Star. He belongs to Eileen. He is so beautiful that she refuses to keep him out to pasture with the geldings or in a barn with the other boarding house horses," Caroline smiled. "He was the best gift one of her admirers ever gave her. That horse is worth so much money."

"Is he a Quarter horse?"

"Oh no!" Caroline laughed. "No. He is an Andalusian. They are a breed from Spain."

"From Spain," Mattie breathed, even the word of the country sounding wonderful on her tongue.

"Lone Star is straight from Mexico," Caroline nodded. "Here. Let me clean the dishes and you can dry. It will be easier for you. I don't care for all the noise and activity in the house either," she smiled understandingly. "It is too much for me. I don't mean to talk much, silence is good too, but how did you lose your arm?"

"It was a snake bite," Mattie said quietly. "It is strange, but I can still feel my arm sometimes. It seems as though it is still there."

Caroline nodded, scrubbing a particularly grimy dish.

"I lost a foot," she spoke. "A wagon wheel rolled over it when I was little. There was nothing I could do for it."

"I never would have known that. You walk so well."

"I have had time to practice! And a foot is easier to hide than an arm!" Caroline laughed. "That is one reason why I am not much good at dancing."

The two girls continued to clean in silence, both deep in thought. Mattie glanced over at Caroline every now and then, a feeling of warmth flooding through her. Perhaps she and her aunt were going to get along well after all! She had been too quick to judge. It would be new and strange to have a good friend! She never had had one before, and she was looking forward to developing her relationship with Caroline. Perhaps now it would be alright to stop hoping for adventure and to settle down a bit.


	3. No Sad Farewells

I am writing this story with the thought that if it became a movie it would be PG13, so please forgive me if you think anything should be rated higher. :) Enjoy!

Chapter Three: No Sad Farewells

Screams split through the stillness of night like a knife.

Mattie sat bolt upright in her bed, and she turned her head to see that Caroline was sitting up straight as well, breathing hard as her body immediately went into panic mode. The young women exchanged glances, and then both were up and running to the window of their room. Their window looked out onto the busy street of Bordertown, and while the street should have been dark, it was ablaze with the flames that were billowing from the city bank. Dark silhouettes of horses and men could be seen mingling amongst the flames, and terror gripped Mattie's heart. Not another fire.

The fire didn't stop at the bank, and it took her a moment to realize that the dark silhouettes were not attempting to put out the blaze but were instead spreading it, lighting other buildings as they rode their horses through the street.

"It's an attack on the city!" Caroline gasped from Mattie's side. "They are attempting to bring all of Bordertown down in the blaze!"

"Who would do such a thing?" Mattie cried, and her voice was interrupted by another scream, this one much closer and much louder.

"Rosemary!" Caroline panicked, grabbing Mattie's arm and pulling her towards the bedroom door.

Neither girl took any time to think as they ran down the dark hall to Rosemary's room. The woman's bedroom door was already open, and Mattie and Caroline sprang inside to run head first into Mama. Someone slammed the door shut behind them, and they suddenly realized that they were trapped in the bedroom with Mama and Victoria. Three men were in the room with them. One had closed the door behind them, another was standing at the window, and the third was on top of Rosemary in the bed.

"Make another sound and we'll shoot your heads in!" Rosemary's attacker hissed, and the four females standing near the door caught a very good look at Sheriff Larson. He was hardly interested in them, instead keeping his hands busy on Rosemary as he did to her as he pleased, hitting her as he violated her. Mama moved her hands, shielding Victoria's eyes and trying to keep Mattie and Caroline from seeing, but she needn't have bothered. Neither of the older girls were looking, keeping their heads turned away from the ugly scene. Caroline was crying softly, but Mattie's heart was too hard for tears. She had been living with Rosemary and her sisters for a week now. She had come to love Rosemary like her own sister, and being helpless in a situation like this made her angry, angrier than she could ever remember being. She had been angry when her home had gone up into flames, but it was nothing like the anger that seared through her now. If it didn't mean danger for anyone else, she would have run at that wicked sheriff and she would have killed him with her own fingers!

"For goodness' sake, stop!" Mama pleaded, her voice choked by tears. "You've done enough!"

"Shut up, woman!" The sheriff shouted, giving Rosemary a good shake and then getting up from the bed. "Hines, get down to the street and rally the others. George, see to it that these women never speak of what they have seen."

"Kill them, Kent?" George blinked from behind the women.

"Yes. We can't have any snitches, can we?"

Caroline's whimpers got louder, and Rosemary started screaming again, struggling to cover herself with her blankets. Mama's hand found Mattie's and gave it a strong squeeze as George moved to stand in front of them, shotgun ready. Sheriff Larson and Hines were both making to climb through the window, shouting orders to the men who waited for them below. Mattie heard the loading of the shot gun, and she turned her gaze, staring directly into George's eyes. She had thought he sounded uncertain when questioning Sheriff Larson, but now that she was looking at him, she could see solid determination there. They were going to die, all of the women in the room, and there was nothing she could do about it.

And then the door crashed down behind them.

Five shots were fired. George and Hines both fell, dead, but Sheriff Larson finished his climb out the window and disappeared from sight. Mattie found herself on her hand and knees on the floor, Mama holding her, Caroline, and Victoria as well as she could in her protective embrace. Rosemary was cowering in the corner of her bed, crying her heart out, and no one seemed inclined to move. Mattie struggled to her feet and turned to see Eileen standing in the doorway, a rifle in her hands. She was dressed in her saloon clothes, a well-fitted corset top made of green velvet with a matching long-trained skirt. She had feathers in her hair and color on her face, and she was more beautiful than ever, but there was a look in her eyes, such a cold look that Mattie shivered. This woman wasn't at all upset that she had just killed two people. With the grace of a queen, she stepped over George's limp form and moved to Rosemary. A few whispered words were spoken, and then Eileen added more bullets to her weapon.

"Eileen, what are you going to do?" Mama demanded, terrified as she watched how calmly her sister loaded her rifle.

"I'm going after him," Eileen spoke coolly.

"You can't! He'll kill you! Don't be foolish, Eileen!"

"That son of a... (Mama covered Mattie's ears) just raped my sister and torched the entire town, bringing the entire posse into hell with him!" Eileen shouted, roaring in her anger. "I'll be hanged if I don't go after him! No one else is going to. You take care of Rosemary, Agnes. I'll be back, and I'll be dragging Larson back with me!"

"Eileen!" Rosemary screamed in despair, but her sister paid no heed. Within seconds, Eileen was out the window and gone into the night.

"Someone's got to go after her! Charles! Where is Charles?" Mama panicked.

And somehow, miraculously, he was there. He ran first to Rosemary, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"You must go bring Eileen back!" Mama cried. "Someone has to stop her!"

"Don't leave me! Oh Charles, don't leave me!" Rosemary sobbed, clinging to her beau with a death grip. "Please!"

"I'll go!"

Everyone turned to look at Mattie. "I'll go," she repeated. "We don't have much time. I'll need a horse. Caroline, please help me get dressed. Quickly. Victoria, go into the kitchen and get as much food as you can. I will have to be fast if I can catch up to Eileen. I am certain the sheriff must already be leaving town. I can't do it by myself. Hurry!"

To her surprise, Mama didn't protest. Instead, the older woman, still shaken by what she had seen and experienced, left the room with a flurry of her nightgown, immediately running down the stairs towards the kitchen. Mattie was rushed into her bedroom where Caroline helped her dress in trousers and an over-sized plaid shirt.

Before Mattie knew it, she was outside and was being lifted up onto a large brown horse. Mama was there, tying several bags to the back of Mattie's saddle. Mattie was surprised to see Caroline swinging up onto a horse next to her, determination on her pale face.

"Take these," Mama said, giving each girl a pistol. "I am strongly against women using weapons, but I see there is no choice. Mattie, you have been on an adventure such as this. I know it will do no good to argue with you. Take care of yourself and take care of Caroline. Send word to me as soon as you can. I love you." She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed Mattie's cheek. "Eileen rode out of town, towards the south. She's following Kent and his gang further south. You will have to ride hard and fast to keep up with her. Go!"

Mama stepped back and slapped both horses' on their rumps.

The town was a red blaze of fire as the horses galloped out of Bordertown, following the dust that rose far before them. Mattie's mind was reeling as she held tightly to her horse's mane and the reins with her only hand, struggling to stay astride as her mount galloped alongside Caroline's. There was a hot breeze tonight, and it whipped at her face, stinging and burning her eyes. She did her best not to pay attention to the sensation as the horses galloped through a creek and then clambered up a hill, hooves scraping against gravel.

"Do you think we will catch up to her?" Caroline shouted over the hoof beats.

"She will have to slow and think at some point," Mattie nodded. "She won't push her horse at a full gallop for long. Lone Star is running by himself. He won't have the encouragement of other horses to push him on."

"You're right. She loves him too much to force him to run hard for a long distance," Caroline agreed. "How long should we push our horses?"

"Until we hear them panting hard," Mattie spoke and then both girls were silent.

She remembered another dark night like this, when the only light was the stars shining above. She remembered hearing the desperate panting of her horse as Little Blackie struggled to stay on his feet. She remembered his scream as Rooster stabbed him and then rubbed salt in the horse's wound, pushing Mattie's horse to death even as he fought to save her life.

It wasn't a fond memory, and Mattie tried to push it away as minutes, and then an hour, passed by. Time seemed to slow as the horses moved from a gallop, to a canter, to a lazy trot. When next to she looked about her, Mattie didn't know where she was. They were in a large open field, and she couldn't see any signs of anyone ahead. Both horses stopped abruptly, nostrils flaring and ears swiveling in all directions, and Mattie and Caroline looked about, trying to determine the sudden alarm. They could see nothing. They were in a great open area, able to see far out in all directions over the tall grass, but there was nothing there to startle them.

"Perhaps they have smelled a snake," Caroline whispered nervously, and Mattie felt cold sweat trickle onto her forehead. Snakes. She had no desire to see any of those creatures again.

And then, abruptly, a hand was around her ankle. She didn't have a chance to make a sound as she was pulled off her horse and into the tall grass, but Caroline screamed for her even as both horses spooked sideways. A hand went to Mattie's mouth, to stop her from screaming, and a voice spoke, rapid but not unkind.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Eileen!" Caroline nearly sobbed, so glad that it had been her sister hiding in the grass.

Mattie sat up and looked next to her. Eileen was sitting in the grass, her long skirt billowed about her, and Lone Star was directly behind her, laying flat on the ground, one ear turned towards the girls.

"You shouldn't have followed me!" Eileen declared, standing up and smoothing down her skirts. She moved Mattie forward, and Lone Star clambered to his feet, shaking his body, starting with the tip of his nose all the way back to his tail. "I didn't run out stupidly. I knew what I was doing. Why are you here?"

"You can't go after Larson alone," Mattie said firmly. "You didn't bring any supplies with you. You won't last without food and you won't get far by yourself."

"Really?" Eileen smiled, an eyebrow arched. "And I will get much further with two young ladies holding me back?"

"I know a little about hunting bandits," Mattie said. "I can help. And Caroline will give us the safety of numbers."

"Your mother allowed this?" Eileen asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Yes, because Mama knows you aren't going to come back without Larson, and she knows you need help."

"Why were you in the grass?" Caroline asked, reaching forward to scratch Lone Star between the ears.

"I wanted to know where Larson and his miscreants are going," Eileen said simply. She turned to Lone Star and then curtsied prettily. The stallion bobbed his head once and then lowered himself, kneeling in the grass so that his owner could climb atop his bare back. Eileen had done nothing to prepare herself for the chase. Her stallion was wearing only a bridle, and she was still dressed in her saloon clothes, her hair falling out of its curls and into long waves against her back.

"How would you know? You were behind him," Caroline spoke.

"We managed to get ahead of them. You know how Lone Star and I like to run. He has more training than the other horses," Eileen explained, gathering up her reins. "We got ahead of Larson and then hid in the grass. I was able to hear where he and the others are riding to. This is going to be a terribly long journey. I would prefer it if you ladies returned home, though I will not argue with you if you wish to stay. I know how stubborn young ladies can be."

"Where is he going?" Mattie asked.

"Where all the other villains go," Eileen grinned. "To Mexico."


End file.
